Hello, Stranger
by ksanta
Summary: Clint and Pietro are two strangers who start texting each-other. We all know where this story is going... HawkSilver ; Pietro/Clint more pairings/info listed inside.


TITLE

 _Welcome to my first Avengers story:_

 _This is an AU = Ultron will never happen. Pietro and Wanda kick Hydra's butts and forgive Tony. This story will become a crossover at some point. Family!Avengers_

 _Summary: Clint and Pietro are two strangers who start texting each other. We all know where this is heading._

 _Warnings: none for now, I think…_

 _Pairings: Pietro/Clint ; Loki/Tony ; Steve/Bucky ; Wanda/Vision ; Sam/Rhodey?(undecided) ; Pepper/Logan(undecided) ; Peter/Wade ; Natasha/Bruce_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own_ _The Avengers_ _._

 _"Hello"_ \- Pietro

 **"Hello"** \- Clint

Chapter 1

The first thing Clint noticed when he woke up was the headache. The second thing was that his neck and shoulder hurt. Which led to the discovery of the third thing – he had fallen asleep on the couch in a rather uncomfortable position. At least it was his couch and not Thor's this time (and Thor wasn't on the couch with him like last time).

Clint stood up and groggily headed for the shower, discarding his clothes on the floor on his way to the bathroom. He wasn't shy, knew he was attractive and was on his personal floor in Avenegers Tower. Oh, and he felt like shit. He could undress wherever he wanted.

While under the hot cascading water did the events from the previous night start to come back.

Thor had just returned back to Earth, after he went home with prisoner-Loki in tow some three months ago, and he had brought back with him said-apparently-ex-prisoner-Loki to live with them and be part of the team. Apparently the god of mischief had also been under someone's mind control.

Clint had reacted badly at the beginning, but Loki had come to him and they had had a talk and were friends now. Natasha's reaction had been a mystery to everyone, but it was soon noticeable that she liked the god well enough seeing as she bantered with him, and then there was their united teasing towards the others on the team.

Bruce didn't have a problem with the god, but Hulk definitely had one. It would be interesting when the other guy showed up. Thor of course was extatic to have his brother back. Steve was a little cautious but otherwise friendly enough with the ex-vilian.

Tony on the other hand was really excited about the prospect of Loki explaining magic to him, something he had made the god promise by whining constantly for an hour. The team had also noticed some lingering glances between the two but it was still too soon to be placing bets. Maybe in a week.

So everyone had agreed to the god of mischief joining their boy-band and had decided to make a party out of it, a party with lots of alcohol.

Clint couldn't remember much. Tony had suggested 20 questions with drinking which had quickly gotten them all drunk. Even Steve, after Loki materealized a beverage from Asgard. After that it was all foggy. There had been dancing, dirty dancing amongst some people. He had deciding to call it quits around 6a.m. and then falling on the couch where he decided to text Nat.

That's how he remembered having texted someone, not someone he knew, maybe he had texted the wrong number.

Once he was out of the shower he dried himself with a towel, put on a pair of boxers and went to find his phone. Finally he founded it in the vase on the table in front of the couch. Opening his message history and started reading the conversation. Some parts he remembered, others not so much.

 **Don't you dare reveal what happened in Vienna! [06:13]**

 _I think you have the wrong number [06:13]_

 **Oh, you're right [06:14]**

 _No apology? [06:14]_

 **Not in the mood to give one [06:14]**

 _You're a moody one. And rude to top it off. [06:14]_

 **And you're mouthy. [06:15]**

 _i know ;) [06:15]_

 **Soo, who are you? [06:19]**

 _Someone you texted at 6a.m. [06:20]_

 **Why are you awake? [06:20]**

 _I don't need much sleep. You? [06:21]_

 **I got drunk with my friends. [06:21]**

 _Were you celebrating smthing? [06:22]_

 **The avengers getting a new member [06:22]**

 _Shouldn't they be the ones to celebrating that? [06:24]_

 **I'm sure they had an awesome welcoming party [06:24]**

 _Probably. I think you guys just wanted to get drunk. [06:25]_

 **There's that. [06:25]**

 **But the avengers deserved it, for us to celebrate for them [06:25]**

 _I don't like them [06:27]_

 **What! Why? [06:27]**

 _I don't really have anything against most of them, but i don't like Stark, and my sister used to hate him. [06:28]_

 **So she doesn't anymore? [06:28]**

 _We recently had a change of heart. We understood some things and talked it over. We decided Stark wasn't pure evil but still. [06:28]_

 **Pure evil? What did he do? [06:29]**

 _I don't want to tell someone who texted me by mistake half an hour ago. Maybe on the third date ;) [06:30]_

 **Does this count as the first? [06:30]**

 _The first will be when you're sober and still want to text me ;) [06:31]_

 **You send a lot of winking faces [06:31]**

 **You want a total stranger to keep texting you once he's sober? [06:31]**

 _I like them ;) ;) [06:32]_

 _I don't have many friends. My sister is the only one my age [06:32]_

 **Your age? [06:32]**

 _We're twins. 23 [06:32]_

 **Damn, you're young [06:33]**

 _What about you, old man? [06:33]_

 **Who are you calling an old man, kid? :( [06:33]**

 **[I'll have you know I'm only 27 [06:33** ]

 _So you ARE an old man. Then why are you feeling offended, old man? ;) [06:34]_

 **Cheeky brat [06:34]**

 _Oh, you know mw so well all ready :p [06:35]_

 **I'm falling asleep here. [06:37]**

 _Am i that boring? [06:37]_

 **Yes. [06:37]**

 _Rude. [06:37]_

 **I'm kidding. I enjoyed the texting. But I am really sleepy. [06:37]**

 _You, older men, need to go to bed earlier, don't you? [06:38]_

 **Ha-ha. Funny. Brat. [06:38]**

 **Good night [06:39]**

 _Good night :) [06:39]_

It seems like Clint had managed to fall asleep before his mysterious friend, because there was a message send a couple of minutes after the last one he had read last night.

 _If you still want to text when you're sober i wouldn't mind [06:44]_

Deciding to give it a go Clint stared typing.

 **I'm sober and i have a killer headache to prove it. [15:04]**

It was only a couple of minutes later, in which he dressed and went to the kitchen area, taking his phone with him, when he received an answer.

 _So you are interested in me, since you texted ;) [15:10]_

 **Well i do prefer the same sex, but i think friends will do for now? [15:11]**

 _Something we can both agree on [15:11]_

 **So my new mystery friend, i know you have a twin sister and that you hate Tony. Do i deserve a name? [15:13]**

 _Tony? [15:13]_

 **You are asking me if your name is Tony? [15:14]**

 _Ha-ha. You're funny, for an old man. [15:14]_

 **:D [15:14]**

 **Stark. I sometimes work with him. [15:15]**

 _Oh. Will I get a name now? [15:15]_

 **You don't have one? [15:16]**

 _Are you a comedian? [15:16]_

 **No, more like an assassin [15:18]**

 _Good. I would be worried if you were a comedian [15:19]_

 **Why? [15:19]**

 _Because you'll probably be living on the streets with the quality of those jokes. [15:20]_

 **Ouch! That hurt :) [15:20]**

 _I'm still waiting… [15:22]_

 **Clint [15:23]**

 _Clint the assassin? Sounds terrifying. ;) [15:24]_

 **I'll have you know I have a code name. And it's cool, and scary [15:25]**

 _But if you tell me you have to kill me? [15:25]_

 **No. I'm from the cool assassins, so I'll bring you in and use cool tech to erase your memories. [15:26]**

 **Will you tell me your name? [15:26]**

 _Pietro [15:28]_

 **Are you an assassin too, Pietro? [15:28]**

 _No. I'm a guy who got experimented on, started working for an evil organization, later realized his mistake and he and his sister kicked the evil guys's buts. We're looking for a place to move to now, to start clean. [15:31]_

 **That's quite the background [15:33]**

 _We make a good couple – an assassin and an ex-villain. [15:34]_

 **I like it :) [15:35]**

This is it for now.

Please tell me what you think?

I love reading reviews ;) ;) ;)


End file.
